The present invention relates to content usage tracking, and more specifically, to techniques for content usage tracking in superdistribution.
Digital contents are easy to be copied and distributed through online or through recorded media such as DVD, VCD and etc. Superdistribution is a highly efficient means of distribution because distribution is not impeded by any barriers and anyone can become a distributor. In this model, end users who have acquired content directly from content providers are allowed to forward their acquired content to other users. Compared with traditional content delivery methods, superdistribution allows digital products to be distributed to a wider range of users at a faster speed.